


После конца останемся мы

by WTF_RonHermione_2018



Series: G-PG13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_RonHermione_2018/pseuds/WTF_RonHermione_2018
Summary: Эти месяцы после победы похожи на сон





	После конца останемся мы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lopun jälkeen (jäämme jälkeen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645568) by [Vivacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious). 



Эти месяцы после победы похожи на сон. Обожаемое газетами «Золотое трио» улыбается с обложки «Ведьмополитена» и позирует для четвертой страницы «Пророка» рядом с бледными лицами поверженных им же Пожирателей Смерти. Совы приносят Гарри столько писем, что он не может не вспомнить, как бесился дядя Вернон, когда — давным-давно — дом заполняли вылетающие из трубы и сыплющиеся с крыши конверты. И каждый раз лицо Гарри странно искажается, всего на несколько секунд. Гермиона уверена: только она и Рон знают, что скрывается за ослепительной улыбкой. Ну разве что еще Луна.

На них смотрит множество внимательных глаз, и если они заметят, что не все в порядке… О, это будет замечательной новостью! Люди устали от войны, они хотят сплетен и развлечений. «Проблемы у Избранного?» спрашивает заголовок над колдографией, где хмурый Гарри под руку с не менее хмурой Джинни исчезает с Косой Аллеи. На следующий день он вместе с Гермионой присутствует на открытии какого-то нового магазина, и все вокруг обсуждают животрепещущий вопрос: считать ли копну Гермионы Грейнджер последним писком зимней моды, или ее волосы нужно как следует намазать распрямляющим зельем, прежде чем гитарист из той или этой банды сделает ей предложение? Show must go on, и они продолжают.

Рону поначалу нравится вся эта шумиха. Он временами читает письма фанатов вслух за обеденным столом. Гермиона вздыхает и закатывает глаза, но… вдали от вспышек колдокамер Рон почти не улыбается. Иногда ей кажется, что за синими глазами Рона щелкает делюминатор, забирая свет, и тогда Гермиона может только надеяться, что новая партия писем на подходе.

Смешно, но порой она скучает по их палатке, затерянной в лесу, вдали от людей. Как было бы здорово, если бы никто не узнавал их в лицо! Основное внимание достается Гарри, и Гермиона часто думает — как он справляется? Их известность — одна из причин, почему она тонет в работе, где будни есть будни, чаще всего, по крайней мере.

Ей нравится работать в Министерстве. Может быть, кое-кто считает, что работа в Отделе регулирования магических популяций далеко не блестящий выбор. Часто так оно и есть. На прошлой неделе, например, Гермиона разбиралась с соплохвостами, которых нашли в доме одной эксцентричной ведьмы. Даже знакомые считают, что ей стоит сменить место работы — ну скажем, перейти в Отдел Международного магического сотрудничество или в Транспортный отдел. Или… Как насчет Штаб-квартиры стирателей памяти, а? Там она, с ее талантами и известностью, сможет сделать достойную карьеру.

Но Гермиона хочет, чтобы все было правильно. Она хочет добиться всего сама, с помощью собственных мозгов — а они под той самой лохматой шевелюрой весьма неплохи, знаете ли. И потом — чем больше она работает, тем проще не рассыпаться на части. Она может себе позволить купить в «Флориш и Блоттс» самый дорогой ежедневник, чтобы заполнить его красными чернилами. С ним можно поговорить о том, что она не смеет приносить в их с Роном маленькую квартирку в Годриковой Впадине. Ежедневник даже на самые безнадежные ее слова отвечает холодными фактами — но они теплее, чем ночи, когда Гермиона не может оставаться в постели и смотреть, как блестят в свете луны круги под глазами Рона. Факты безопаснее, чем кошмары, от которых они с Роном просыпаются, если не выпьют на ночь зелье.

Рон занят собственным горем и не замечает, как Гермиона закутывается по вечерам (если, конечно, возвращается из Министерства до полуночи) в плед, который подарила ей мама, в любовь, которую теперь получится найти разве что с помощью хроноворота. И Гермиона не винит Рона, на самом деле — нет. Горевать о умерших не то же самое, что о живых.

К счастью, Рон часто занят допоздна в магазинчике Джорджа, так что времени для депрессий просто нет. Как говорит Гарри, у них достаточно причин для улыбок, да?

На самом деле Гермиона совершенно не успевает заниматься еще и чувствами. В школе она ворчала на Рона по поводу его «эмоционального диапазона чайной ложки», но сейчас понимает — чувства лучше запихать куда подальше. Для этого есть проверенные методики. С теорией у Гермионы все в полном порядке.

***

**Пункт первый:**

Определи проблемные мысли.

**Например** :

_Почему ты меня любишь? Только из-за войны? Почему ты не можешь смотреть на шрам у меня на руке? Почему я не могу? Как мне решиться снова отправиться в Австралию? Должна ли я?_

**Пункт второй:**

Избавься от проблем. Сделай для этого все возможное. Убери их.

**Например:**

~~_(Можно ли применить Обливиэйт к себе самой?)_ ~~

Работай сверхурочно, чтобы, придя домой, видеть кошачью шерсть на ковре и любимого, крепко спящего мужчину, а не его потерянный взгляд. В случае необходимости свари сонное зелье и добавь в конфеты или кашу. Он съест все. Ограничься поцелуями в щеку, чтобы не пострадать самой.

_Примечание_ : К последнему средству можно прибегать только тогда, когда никого из посторонних нет поблизости.

**Результат:**

Рабочее состояние. Улыбка для прессы готова. Люди с удовольствием покупают значки Г.А.В.Н.Э., потому что к ним прикоснулась Гермиона Грейнджер, прекрасная часть трио.

***

Кстати, о красоте… Сегодня исполнятся все влажные фантазии последовательниц Риты Скиттер! Ну, скорее все-таки завтра, если им повезет и «Пушки Педдл» выиграют.

Гермиона приходит домой вовремя. Живоглот, мурлыча, трется о ее ноги. Он уже не так гибок, как раньше, но все еще способен мурлыкать. Слава создателю. Рон появляется чуть позже вместе с пирогом Молли. Когда ко всему этому добавляется бутылка вина, Гермиона оживляется и даже соглашается на партию в шахматы. Рон побеждает. Естественно. Но в конце партии он протягивает Гермионе свою королеву и взмахивает палочкой. Фигурку охватывает золотое кольцо.

Рон опускается на одно колено, и Гермиона чувствует, как широко распахиваются ее глаза. «Правда? Ты уверен, Рональд?» — хочет она спросить, но вместо этого заставляет себя легко улыбнуться. «Выйду. Конечно, выйду! Я уже думала, ты никогда не спросишь…» (Она и правда так думала. Надеялась? Нет, разумеется, нет!)

Рон целует ее, закрыв глаза, и Гермиона задумывается, какой он ее видит. Целой, как раньше? Или Рон уже заметил ее трещины и изломы? Мог ли не заметить? Гермиона не может избавиться от мысли, что Рон заслуживает чего-то нового и цельного, чего-то, чего она не может ему дать. А кто смог бы?

Она утыкается лицом в плечо Рона.

— Если нам предложат услуги эльфов, ты откажешься! — командует она.

— Да кто ж посмеет, — усмехается Рон. — Крама не приглашаем…

— Конечно же, мы пригласим Виктора! — говорит она. Рон что-то бурчит, и Гермиона улыбается. Ей становится легче. — Наверное, надо пойти в Нору и всем рассказать.

— Завтра.

Делюминатор выпускает на свободу скопившийся в нем свет.


End file.
